Forever With My Demon
by DrenDrenDren
Summary: Ciel has eternity with Sebastian and when the butler walks in on the master, things change. Yaoi!


**In all honesty, I have yet to finish season two of Kuroshitsuji. Pretty sucky but I'm waiting till I get the money to buy both seasons on blu-ray along with all the OVA extras so I can be fully surprised. I somewhat know what happened though, Alois and Claude die, Hannah turns Ciel into a demon and Sebastian must serve Ciel for all eternity. So with that in mind, I wondered what eternity would be for the pair and I came up with this. Keep in mind that this is my first time writing with Ciel and Sebastian since I'm devoted to Grell. :) **

**-Dren**

Earl Phantomhive lay in his bed, one arm draped over his eyes the other across his abdomen. As the sun started to stretch across the sky, Sebastian stepped into Ciel's bedroom, accompanied by earl grey tea, and pulled the curtains to the side, allowing light to shine over Ciel's eyes. "Good morning, young master," Sebastian bowed, "It is time for you to awaken." Ciel opened his eyes, his first sight being of his butler's deep red eyes that burned with intensity, and couldn't help but blush. He sat up, turning his body towards Sebastian, and swung his legs across the edge of the bed. "Sebastian, what are my plans for today?" "For the most part, your day seems to be free of hassle, with the exception of papers that must be looked over." Sebastian then poured Ciel's tea and put it aside. "Now, master, let's get you dressed for today." As Sebastian's graceful hand unbuttoned Ciel's shirt, the young earl let a slight moan escape his mouth along with a shiver. Sebastian smirked at Ciel and whispered, "Is there something on your mind?" Ciel became cross, "Sebastian, I suggest you focus at your task at hand and dress me immediately." With a chuckle Sebastian nodded and finished taking Ciel's nightshirt off leaving his master breathless. Sebastian then brought the earl's attire for the day and replaced Ciel's pale and hungry skin with clothing. Slipping Ciel's shoes on, Sebastian looked up seeing his master flushed, his lips parted, and his head leaning back slightly. "Master?" Ciel slipped back into reality and violently threw his eyepatch at Sebastian, "Don't forget this." Sebastian stood up and tied the two ribbons in the back, being sure to tease Ciel as he brushed along his check and neck, making the young boy shiver. "Breakfast is waiting for you below."

For breakfast, Sebastian had made a delicate display of a classic strawberry shortcake drizzled in a vanilla cream, sided with scones and tea, "Master, I assume this is acceptable for you?" Ciel sat down in front of the meal and nodded, trying to focus at his schedule for the day rather than his butler smiling down at him with a truly devilish grin. "Sebastian, please excuse yourself from my presence, you are too close." Sebastian took a bow and headed into the kitchen to attend to other affairs. Ciel was left alone, spinning his fork upon the china in front of him, pondering his feelings for his demon companion, "What does that fool think he is doing? Is he trying to play with me, tease me as if I was just a mere child?" Eternity had already taken it's toll on the young Phantomhive. He had been to numerous engagements, Lizzie's death was the most difficult so far. But Ciel didn't let his emotion show through his frail face. He thought of how he and Sebastian would always be together, side by side, bound to each other. Ciel's face began to redden as he pictured he and his butler embracing and Sebastian's kisses trailing lower... "NO!" Ciel stood up and ran to his room leaving his breakfast untouched.

A knock was heard on the door followed by a velvet voice, "My young lord, is there anything I can help you with?" Ciel looked up at the door, still wrapped up with his arms over his knees. "No! I do not require your assistance unless I call you! Is that understood?" Ciel could hear steps walking away. His mind the wandered and he thought of the soft face Sebastian must have. 'He must be a great kisser. I've only kissed Lizzie which was less than satisfying... His chest must be radiant, so defined...and his lower half so...' Ciel began to sweat as his mind raced around, imagining again, becoming aroused. He tried to force himself down and wipe his thought away but they became more graphic, more erotic. Eventually, Ciel caved in and began to pleasure himself steadily with his butler in mind. He began to jerk faster, reaching his limit. "Se-Sebastian!" was heard throughout the manor reaching the ears of his butler who stopped trimming the roses and walked to his lord's room. "Young lord?"

In a frantic motion, Ciel tried to cover the sticky, wet mess he made all over himself and the bed with sheets but to no avail. Sebastian the let himself in, "Lord, did you call my-" Sebastian saw what was left behind and walked over to clean his master up. He first took the master's clothes off and placed Ciel in the bath with running water as he gathered the bed covers and sheets and took them to the wash. Ciel sat in the tub, his eyes wide opened at what just happened. He couldn't avoid the demon, they had an eternal bond. 'What am I to do now?' thought Ciel. When Sebastian came back, he already had his sleeves rolled up and immediately began cleaning Ciel of the substance. Ciel looked down at his reflection in the water, seeing the shade of his cheeks. The silence was broken by Sebastian. "My lord, if I may say, you shouldn't be embarrassed about what happened. We have eternity forever, it was bound to occur eventually." Ciel looked up into Sebastian's eyes, full of care and understanding. "Sebastian, how do you feel towards me?" whispered Ciel. Sebastian then dropped the sponge and let it fall into the water, "Young lord, do you really wish to know? I cannot lie to you." Ciel shook his head, "No, let's just finish this bath. I'd like to retire early."

Ciel decided to dress himself that night, trying to ignore what had happened that day. He slipped under the covers and stared at the ceiling, why didn't Sebastian answer directly? What could I have done? Ciel's eyes began to water and moisture began to seep through his eyepatch which he had forgotten to remove. Ciel began to sit up and undo the tie but other hands beat him to it, removing the eyepatch with quick, swift hands. "My lord, I came in to help you get to sleep." Ciel turned to Sebastian who was sitting on the side of the bed, hand held out. "Do you still wish to know how I feel about you?" Ciel was quiet but then stuttered and whispered a quiet, "Yes." Sebastian got of the bed and directly faced Ciel, with one hand over his heart, he spoke, "I desire you in every way. I wish for your soul, your blood, your love, and your lust." Sebastian then climbed back on the bed and grabbed Ciel by the collar and brought him in for a kiss. Sebastian brushed his tongue all through Ciel's mouth, tasting every bit of him, biting gently, tasting the blood, his eyes glowing.

"Se-Sebastian! It hurts! Agh!" Sebastian inched his way in trying to be as gentle as possible, "My lord, it will feel very pleasurable soon, I promise." "SEBASTIAN!" The night was filled with sweat and lust as Sebastian continued thrusting.

Ciel was lying on Sebastian's pale chest, growing tired and out of breath, "You are as beautiful as I thought you'd be," whispered Ciel. Sebastian laughed into the air, "And you are as delicious as I knew you'd be." Ciel's faced changed into worry as he lifted his head to look Sebastian in the eyes, "Sebastian, is that all I am to you? A meal?" The room grew quiet as Sebastian's smile faded and he shut his eyes. Ciel whimpered, "Sebastian! This is an order! What am I to you?" Sebastian got up to cradle the now crying Ciel in his hands, "Ciel, I love you. You are everything to me. I promise to do anything that will make you happy and return my affection towards you." Ciel stopped crying and cupped Sebastian's face, "I love you too." They kissed again, this time filled with love and embraced each other until sleep took the both of them

**So this was the first of my "dirtier" fanfics and I felt super nervous about it. I can finally take some deep breaths. Review and such.**

**-Dren**


End file.
